


Family Matters

by DirtyDummy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDummy/pseuds/DirtyDummy
Summary: Soma Udonta has known no life other than that of being a Ravager. She lives with her father Yondu Udonta and his crew on their ship in the middle of space.(Ratings and Categories may change over time, this story is a work in progress and is still developing.)





	Family Matters

_My name is Soma Udonta and today I turned 9. My dad gave me you to write in as a present so that I could keep track of my thoughts. My birthday is supposed to be fun because my dad is gonna take me on a trip, just him, and me. We’re going to an abandoned planet and we’re gonna have a picnic, and celebrate just the two of us, away from the rest of the crew. I didn’t tell you yet! My daddy is Yondu Udonta and he’s the captain of a giant ship called the Eclector. He’s the captain of the best group of Ravagers there ever was! And someday, I’ve gonna be a Ravager too! I have to go now. My dad’s calling me and I really wanna know what’s for lunch._

 

 

Soma closed her journal, hiding it under her mattress and ran out of her room to go see what her father had in store for her. Her little legs sprinted as fast as they could carry her, straight to the bridge where her father was waiting. He crouched down and opened his arms wide as the little girl ran straight into his warm embrace.

“Are you ready for our trip kiddo?” Yondu’s heart warmed every time he would look at his little girl, she was growing up so fast and she looked so much like her mother.

“Yes daddy.” Soma grinned wide, her two front teeth missing and her long brown hair falling in her face. “Where are we going?”

“Oh, I know you’ll like this place,” he stood, taking his daughter’s hand and walking towards the ships exit. “It’s gots lots of pretty flowers and fields for you to run in, and a nice big hill where we can sit and eat our lunch.”

“Sounds like fun! Will the ship still be here the whole time though?”

“No, I left Kraglin in charge and told them to all go stock up on some essentials then come back in a few hours.” Yondu chuckled at the thought of his crew sitting in the ship twiddling their thumbs for the entire day. It would be almost impossible for that to happen without one of them ending up dead.

Once Soma and her father had reached the hill they had talked about, they sat in the grass and began to munch on their lunches.

“So, what else do you want to do today? I could teach you to shoot?”

“No, I don’t want to. I would rather work in the ship.” The little girl looked her father dead in the eye and took a bit of her sandwich.

Yondu chuckled, “You are just like your mother, so headstrong, always going after what you want.”

“Can you tell me about her?”

 

 

About 3 hours later Soma had finished eating and picked enough flowers to give one to each member of the crew which meant it was time to go back to the ship.

The two boarded the ship; the atmosphere seemed all too quiet for a ship filled to the brim with gun wielding men. As they approached the bridge, they heard the whisper of voices, only to be greeted with darkness.

“Now, s’pose you was to tell me why you was all standing here in the dark like a bunch of idiots.” Yondu flicked the light switch.

“Surprise!” the crew shouted.

Soma’s face was lit up with glee at what was in front of her, colorful streamers and balloons were strewn all over the place, the entire crew had gathered for Soma’s birthday and planned this surprise for her. Including a cake with her name and age written on top.

“Thank you,” her voice was barely a whisper.

“Well go on kid, get some cake,” Yondu nudged her in the direction of the cake.

 

 

_Today was the best day ever! I went out to a foreign planet and had lunch just me and my dad, and we picked flowers for the entire crew. It took forever, but I remembered every single person, and then we played a giant game of hide and seek. People think hide and seek is just for little kids, but actually the more places to hide, the more fun. Then we played tag in a giant field, I scraped my knee, but dad rubbed some dirt in it and said that some day it’ll make for a nice battle wound. At the end of the day we went back on the ship and the crew had turned out the lights, so we had to turn them all back on, when we got to the bridge them all yelled SURPRISE! And they had decorated the place. They also made me a cake, it didn’t taste that good, or look good, but I liked that they tried. The crew and my dad are the only friends I’ve ever had, I don’t know who my mom is, and I don’t know if she looks like my dad, or me. I don’t know if she likes the same things that I do, all I know is what dad tells me, and what the crew tells me, they don’t tell me much though because I think my dad told them not to._

_SOMA UDONTA_

 


End file.
